Pig's Fly
by Forbidden Soul
Summary: AU Community service sentence is always a drag. You do something stupid or try to run away from something you thought was there. That's how Kagome and InuYasha met. InuKag


_**Pig's Fly**_

By

_**DES**_

_**1**_

_**Time Flies By**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, plain and simple.**

"What's your case? You don't look the like the community service type."

She was picking at a scab on her arm, waiting for the clerk to get back to the service desk. The guy in the row of chairs before her had been staring at her habitual ministrations for the last five minutes, making her slightly fidget, till he finally spoke.

"I fucked the pizza man." She responded Idly, running her untamed fingernails over her raw reopened scab.

"Most have been one good fuck." She coughed up a dry laugh, slightly uncurling to look at the guy before her.

He didn't seem like the community service type either. Worn clothes, holes in the knees of the jeans, faded black shirt that had seen better days, a blue Mt. Fiji snow beanie on his head, yup, he had parentally dangerous written allover his forehead. Mommies and Daddies all over would be afraid to allow him through there front door, much less date there daughter, or son, whichever way the wind blew.

His most striking feature though, was his thick powder-puff silver hair, which in its state, looked ratty and dirty, making it seem three shades darker and giving it a kinda oily sheen. It looked like it went all the way down to his ass.

'_He seriously needs lessons in personal hygiene.'_ she thought.

"Nice hair, old man. Did you keep your good looks in your old age, but had salt move in on your pepper?"

He scowled lightly, squirming in his chair and looking away, obviously uncomfortable with her sarcasm.

"Sure," Was his only response, ruining the smoother mood between them. Tense atmosphere soon succumbed.

"You?" She said absently, her attention yet again focused on her bleeding arm.

"Me?" He added, confused at her non-descriptive question.

"Why are you here?" She explained calmly, dabbing the blood away with her fingertips.

He crossed is arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side. "I stole to many of farmer Browns berries." His words were dripping with grim sarcasm.

A mischievous smile clouded her face, her hair falling in a curtain around her head so he couldn't see it. "Were the berries 'Happy'?"

She looked up, his features matching hers. "Oh yes, they were quite a trip."

She laughed slightly for a moment, shifting in the noisy vinyl chair. Tipping her head into her hand, her shoulders relaxed, and a smooth smile crossed her mouth.

"What's you name?" She asked, running her finger along her cheekbone.

"It's InuYasha."

"Well it's esthetically pleasing to meet you InuYasha, my name is Sakura." She lied, her face swelling in a cheesy smile as she exerted a fake giggle, leaning forward and holding her hand out daintily. He blanked stared at her hand for a second, taking it in his as a flirtatious smirk crooked in lips.

Her eyes widened when he squeezed her palm, looking down at there hands in surprise. His nails were quite thick and sharp, resembling claws more than human fingernails.

Curiosity quickly bubbled.

"Oh. Where did you get these pretties," She cooed, taking his hand in hers, lightly dragging the tip of her finger along the nails apex. "They most have cost a fortune." She pulled her hand away, examining the blood surfacing from the shallow cut.

InuYasha jerked his hand away, shoving both hands into his jean pockets. "There natural."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _'Must be some street kid nasty trick in fights. Whatever.' _She thought.

"So how many hours do you have?" He was trying to curve of the subject. She followed his trail.

"I can come and go when I please. I finished my hour a while ago." She explained, increasing pressure to the wound from his 'claws' to make it bleed more.

"Why?" He sounded annoyed.

"I made a friend." _'Which is as frequent as a supernova exploding in a galaxy.'_ She spoke dryly in her mind. "How many do you have?"

"90." He blinked.

"Oh, someone was naughty." I teased, tossing my head to the side in a flirtatious movement.

Behind her the door creaked open.

"Kagome! It is so good to see you. Oh, the patients have been missing you!" Yami, the receptionist, said.

_'Shit, blew my cover.'_

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she stood up, opening her arms. "Yami, it's so good to see you, too. How are you?" Kagome's voice had pitched higher, queezingly happy as she hugged the bubbly middle aged woman.

"Oh, everything's been going pretty good, though some of the patients have gotten somewhat worse. The little one's been having a lot of problems..." Yami dosed off into her one world.

InuYasha cleared his thought.

"Um, miss? I am here for my service hours."

"Oh." She deadpanned. "Where's your escort?"

Inuyasha's brows knotted together. "Escort?"

"By law, you should have a member of the police station escort you to your service hours, standard procedure." Yami said, trailing behind the front desk, pulling out papers from a neatly piled stack.

InuYasha began to get impatient. "Well, I don't got one."

"Then I'll have to report you." She sighed.

"What the hell? But I'm here!" He stood up, his fists clenched.

"Without an escort." She added, unfazed with his little temper tantrum.

"Jesus fucking kami. I came here! No one at the court order told me about some fucking policeman '**_escorting' _**me! I shouldn't be fucking reported!" He snarled the last few words, the tense anger flowing off him made Kagome fidget slightly.

"Tone down your voice young man, there are very mentally unstable patients here that will go comatose with your actions." Yami seethed, placing a few paper on the counter of her desk. "Sign these."

I took InuYasha a second to blink, but he slowly took foot to the desk.

"So. Um, Yami." Kagome started after a long silence. "How are the children?"

"Oh, there just lovely!" Yami's voice started up, to sugary for Kagome's taste. "Kami! The youngest, Kamari, just started walking! Oh, what a darling!"

"Done." InuYasha's gruff voice broke her happy mental commune.

"Good." She ripped the papers from his hands. "I'm going to need you to clean rooms through 101 to 107, and room 213." And with that she walked past the desk and left the room.

"But wait!" He said. "I don't--where's the--"

"She'll grow on you." Kagome said, walking to double swinging doors.

"Like hell."

She paused in her steps. "Want me to give you a tour?"

"Sure, that would kick ass." And he followed suit behind her.

"Hey sucker!" Kagome announced, entering room 208 after helping InuYasha find the janitors closet for cleaning supplies.

"Ka--ka--kag--ka--"

"Hey, take it slow." She said, walking to what looked like an 8 year old boy, his arms what but slivers and his body was swallowed in a big hospital gown and blankets. He was gasping for air as she sat down next to him. "Breathe."

He took a few moments, before a smile engulfed his face and he began to relax. "Kag--ome!"

"Hey Shippou." She smiled back, patting his back lightly.

"Sorry."

"It's all right." she explained.

Shippou was one of the youngest patients at the facility, and his condition was slowly going downhill. Shippou had barely eaten that much, he induced great pain in his abdomen when digesting about four years ago, and he took up eating nothing but scraps per day. It wasn't till about and year after he was finally looked at, that they discovered Shippou had stomach cancer. With this new discovery, there was not much he could do, both of his parents were dead and he was being passed around in foster care. Without care or treatment, he was beginning to expire, and his cancer was now starting to spread to his lungs. Though his young and fragile appearance, Shippou was 14 years old.

He was not believed to live past 17.

"I missed you, it--it gets lonely here." He said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Aw shucks, I missed you too." Laughing, she gave him a gentle nuggie on the soft red curls of his head.

They sat together in a long silence, the TV, in the corner playing one of his favorite cartoons.

She nudged him when something alit in her mind. "I got you a present."

His eyes widened and a spark of wonder dilated his pupils. "What?"

"Here." She said, digging through her messenger bag as he leaned in. "I got it for you on my trip to Hiroshima. I thought you would like it." Pulling out her hand, she placed a jade Buddha in his cupped palms.

"Thank you." He whispered in awe, enfolding the stone Buddha in his hands and closing his eyes. "I love it." He smiled.

He placed it on his nightstand, next to six different individual Buddha's and one Gemash she got from a really cool Indian store in Osaka.

Burying himself in his pillows, Shippou stared out the window adjacent to the bed.

"Do you think I will ever get to go to Hiroshima?" He said, dazed in the world he could not get too.

"Of course you will cutie. You'll come with me next time." She lied through her teeth.

…

…

"Hey asshole, you want some hel--…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence. "Holy shit!"

She had walked into the room InuYasha had recently acquired to cleaning. Maybe she was just a doubtful person, or she stereotyped him be his obvious grungy look, but the boy new how to clean.

InuYasha's post was on the floor, yellow rubber gloves on his hands and a green apron tied around his waist, a new hairstyle he was also sporting that seemed a little femme fatale in a high bun. He was reaching under the bed for any current resident of dust bunny or molding crumbs under the bed.

"Hand me the rag from the green bucket." He replied, half of his body consumed by the shadow of the small twin bed.

"Um, sure." She mumbled, tossing the rag at his side.

Could you wash the window, I only got it once and it still seems dirty." His voice was muffled from his position.

"Mmm hmm." She hummed. Taking the window washer and trying to find what excess 'dirt' he was talking about.

"No, no no! Your doing it all wrong, move out of my way." He growled from behind her, snagging the rag from her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted angrily.

"See." InuYasha chastised, running the cloth in small circles along the glass surface. "You first go counter-clockwise two times, the clock-wise three times, then you won't get any streaks."

Kagome, after losing her duty collapsed on the white sheets of the bed. "Wow, you're creepy when you're a clean freak." She swung her combat boots back and forth.

"I try."

Calm silence ensued between the two, Kagome getting distracted by the dirt under her fingernails and InuYasha too busy scrubbing away false dirt on the windows.

After five minutes passed, Kagome started to get agitated.

"Could you hurry it up, I'm getting bored. The room looks clean enough." She whined, dragging herself to her feet and making her way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me a sec." Stepping back he examined his work. Sighing she leaned against the door frame.

The hallway was very white, the florescent light fixture giving it a sterile feeling. Almost like a hospital. There were only two windows at each end, they had the shades pulled so you couldn't look outside.

"Could you help me with these? I need to take them to the second floor." Kagome nodded, taking the broom and mop as she headed to the elevator.

…

…

"These bathrooms are cramped." InuYasha announced, entering the door on the side wall.

"Yeah." Kagome responded behind him, seating herself on the lid of the toilet. InuYasha Slapped off his gloves and threw them at her feet.

"Wow." Kagome said, picking up one of the clothes and examining the tip. "You sure killed these puppies." His fingernails had punctured all the way through the rubber.

"Keh." He tugged at the rubber band tangled in his silver locks, proceeding to get his hair in more snarls and for a string of curses to spring from his mouth.

'_Guy's have such weak scalps.' _Kagome pronounced dully in her head

She snapped one of her hair bands and held out her wrist to him. "Here." He stared at it for a few seconds before sliding it off her wrist.

"Thanks." He murmured, ripping out the rubber band with a hiss.

Sliding off her black boots and throwing them in the bath, Kagome shoved up her sleeves and rolled in the mop and its tub.

"Mind if I mop?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "Sure. Knock yourself out." Grabbing the rag from the mop tub, he pulled the spray bottle from his belt loop.

There wasn't much to mop for Kagome, but it which took a little readjusting to get around InuYasha and not step on the wet floor. By the end, they were both sitting on the rim of the bathtub basin, waiting for the floor to dry.

"So, why aren't you with your friend?" InuYasha started.

Kagome stared at her hands and sighed. "I don't like to stay for the eating ritual. They usually have to give him numbing agents and shove a tube down his throat so he'll eat. All the while they don't give him a big enough dosage to pack a punch so he's crying in pain the whole time." She snorted and crossed her legs. "Sucks."

"Hm." His shifted slightly. "So how old are you?"

"What?" Kagome said, sinking into the porcelain bowl, kicking her boot so they were lying under her arched knees. "Trying to find out if I'm legal?"

"Ha ha ha." He mock laughed, moving so his torso was leaned against the adjacent wall to her, balanced on the rim.

Getting more comfortable she snuggled in. "I'm 16." She replied, dragging her fingertips along the smooth surface under her perched arm. "You?" She glanced up.

"17." He said gruffly, adjusting the bun behind his resting head.

"You graduate early?" She questioned, suspicious.

He turned away and his shoulders tensed. "Dropped out."

'_Crap' _she mentally cursed. "Oh." The worst reply.

"Why aren't you in school?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um." She quipped, jumped out of her thoughts by the surprise question. "Skipped a grade. I took most of my required classes last year, so I only have like one or two periods this year. Depending on semester."

"Well you have your life made." He scoffed dryly, his leg sinking down till it was rested against her exposed calves.

"Yeah. I guess I do." She calmly replied.

InuYasha's eyes shifted to Kagome's legs, in a very inappropriate position with her mid-thigh skirt.

"You staring at my thong?" She said, catching his glance. He was caught.

"Are those pocka-dots?" He asked with a smirk.

"That they are." Kagome responded smartly, shifting so her legs discreetly hid her panties.

"What are the words?" He tilted his head.

"Insert here."

His snort echoed along the walls of the bathroom. "That's descriptive."

"I like it that way…" Kagome moved to her knees, reaching over and pressing her hand against the linoleum floor. "Hey I think the floor's dry."

"Cool."

…

…

"I think that's it." InuYasha stood at the door way of the janitor's closet, thumbs hooked in his belt loops.

"Dude," Kagome, called with exhaustion from the wall in the hall next to him. "You pretty much killed of a species of germ."

"I better go," He sighed. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." She replied, standing so she was leaning on the wall in front of him. "See you next week."

"Yeah, next week." She looked up at him and smiled.

And with that, she turned around and headed for Shippou's room, leaving him to stare at her receding form.

…

…

_**This is my new story. I'm working on it. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to finish Suicide Symphony. I feel its just falling apart, and I haven't even got to the main plot.**_

**_Anyway, on another note, I don't know really where to got with this story after like the 3rd or 4th chapter. So tell me what you would like from this story._**


End file.
